


Alive

by MapleSyrupBears



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: 'just gal pals', F/F, i suppose you could interpret it as platonic if you read it upside down with one eye closed, i'm kind of in love with this pairing, post-talent show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleSyrupBears/pseuds/MapleSyrupBears
Summary: Leah talks to Abby after the talent show.





	Alive

There’s a buzz of excitement going through Leah’s veins, vibrating beneath her skin and threatening to burst out of her chest. She taps her drumsticks against the sides of her legs as she makes her way off the stage. She feels invincible, _euphoric,_ as if it would take an apocalypse to end this sense of satisfaction that’s filled her.

It’s such a rare feeling, satisfaction, something she hasn’t felt in what seems like years. For the past few months there’s always been something hanging over her - losing her place among her friends to Abby, that heavy emptiness that seemed to show up out of nowhere and yet feels like it’s been there forever - but onstage, all that just faded away. Sitting there at the drums, she was in her element. She was _alive_.

Now, a bit of the initial rush of energy is wearing away, but the euphoria remains, along with the bright spark in her eyes.

Eventually, she becomes aware of her surroundings. Taylor Metternich is non-stop talking to Nora Spier, who is nodding with an inattentive expression. She catches Leah’s eye and gives her a small smile. Leah responds with a smile of her own, one that comes easily to her lips.

Abby is off to the side, a dreamy smile of her own across her face. She’s sitting on one of the giant black blocks that the school has for some unknown reason, her legs swinging back and forth in a child-like motion. Leah watches her and finds herself losing a bit of the resentment onto which she’d held so tightly. She suddenly regrets never trying to get to know Abby, instead choosing to hate her for no reason.

Abby looks up and meets Leah’s eyes, and her smile instantly widens. She scoots over and pats the space on the box next to her. After a moment’s hesitation, Leah sits down next to her.

“Your drum solo was awesome, “ Abby says. “I’m still in shock from how amazing it was.”

Leah realises she’s smiling. “Thanks. Your dance was really beautiful.”

“Oh, how relieved I am to hear you say that.” Abby smiles again, and Leah is almost blinded by it. “The entire time, I was chanting to myself, ‘don’t mess up, don’t mess up.’”

A laugh escapes from between Leah’s lips. “Same.”

Leah gets another beautiful smile from Abby before the pair falls into a comfortable silence. Leah catches herself looking over at Abby and smiling a few times, but Abby seems unaware of her staring. Her gaze is fixated on Leah’s shoe, as if lost in thought.

Eventually Abby shakes out of her daze and stands up, and Leah is awarded with yet another of Abby’s smiles. “I should go find Nick and Simon and all them. You want to come with?” Her expression is almost hopeful.

Leah shakes her head. “I’m just going to chill here for a bit. Post-performance nerves and all that.”

Abby gives her an understanding smile (with all these smiles, Leah was close to melting). “Come find us later, okay?” She touches Leah’s wrist gently in what could be interpreted as a friendly gesture, but for some reason it sends tingles up Leah’s spine, and it’s all she can do to nod and act unaffected. Satisfied with that answer, Abby leaves.

Leah finds herself smiling faintly as she watches Abby walk through the exit.

Perhaps it wasn’t too late to get to know her.

**Author's Note:**

> so I highkey ship these two because why have drama and jealousy when you can have wlw, amirite?
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](https://frenchfrymurderer.tumblr.com/) about simon vs


End file.
